Arkham Asylum (TV series)
Arkham Asylum is a TV show that reboots every Batman Villians origin. The main character is The Joker a.k.a Jack Napier alongside other inmates on Arkham, like The Riddler a.k.a Edward Nigma, Bane a.k.a Max Emilio. Episode(s) # 'Introduction: '''The scene opens up to a dark, stormy night. Dark clouds pass, and the Bat Signal is seen illuminated. A statue of the Grim Reaper slowly rises as the view changes to a busy street. ''It has been two years that The Dark Knight was Risen. After the Joker assaults Gotham City Hall, he is caught by Batman and taken to Arkham Asylum, which temporarily houses many members of the Joker's gang, who were transferred after a fire at Blackgate Prison. Believing the Joker allowed himself to be captured, Batman accompanies him into the asylum. When Joker is now fully arrested, he meet some inmates of Arkham but the gangleaders of there, didn't like him. Specially, Bane. The Joker finds a new friend named Edward Nigma. They quickly become good friends and Joker gives Ed some advices about being a criminal, like having a mantle and that the moment were 'The Riddler' borns. Meanwhile, Warden Quincy Sharp has asked Harvard's genius student scientist, Dr. Victor Fries with his friend, psychologist Jeremiah Arkham to work on Arkham. As well as we see, Jeremiah is one of the owners of Asylum. He and Dr. Leslie Thompkins get interested at Joker's case so they start their work on him. Meanwhile, Joker is making new friends and trying to destroy gangleaders relationship with the help of Edward Nigma. When Dr. Fries interview Joker, they become friends too. Fries starts to like him and he convince Jeremiah Arkham and Victor Fries to help him escape the Arkham and destroy it. Character(s) * The Joker/Jack Napier: He borned on a netrual family. From his beginning, he was different with the other kids. He was very quiet and Introvent. When he became 10 years old, his parents divorced and his father took him from his mother. He haven't a good relationship with his father and always, they had an arguement. On the school, his classmate always harassmented him. When he grown-up, he saw world a funny place and wanted to make people laugh and do the Justice. So, he turned to the Smart psycho, Evil mastermind and professional criminal, 'The Joker.' * The Riddler/Edward Nigma: A professional hacker who love riddles and math. He is a genius without feelings. He is too cold. He lived his family but they didn't importance him and finally exiled him. Edward wasn't social and was a loneless man who just wanted to live. One day, he thinks and decide to make money by using his computer skills, and that was hacking and robbing bank. Unfortunatly, the police found him and put him on Arkham. He then, meet Joker and he tells him that he must cover his identity for hiding. So, he take the name 'Riddler'. * Bane/Max Emilio: Bane is a gangster leader on Gotham streets. Also, he is a drug smuggler and arm dealer. During his childhood. He wanted to go for art but his parent made him to choose chemistry. He then, goes deep on dark and crime works and become a street wrestler. He uses his knowledge from chemistry to make a new formula of complementary vitamin drug named 'Venom'. When he goes to Arkham, he become the bully and gangleader on Arkham Asylum. * The Great White Shark/Warren White: Warren White is a crooked financier who embezzles millions from his company's pension fund and robs virtually all of the company's clients both working class and upper class of their life savings. A smug White manages to avoid prison by transferring his case to Gotham City and successfully pleading insanity to avoid prison and speed up his chances of freedom, a strategy he is all too familiar with and convinced it will work. But the plea incenses the judge hearing his case, who is disgusted with White. Realizing that White might have actually set up a trap for himself by pleading insanity, the judge sentences White to Arkham Asylum indefinitely. On Arkham, he eventually joins Bane gang ship on Arkham. He was such a jerk until The Joker a.k.a Jack Napier shows who appears to be Warren's cousin. * Dr. Victor Fries: Dr. Victor Fries was a two time Olympic decathlete and a very well known scientist, who won the Nobel Prize in the field of molecular biology. He was a student on Oxford college and was one of best and smart students. He is very shy and quiet and very good heart. After her sister, Nora, contracts blood cancer, Victor tried to cure his sister. Victor placed Nora in an experimental cryogenic tank of his own invention, and hoped to keep her in suspended animation until he could find a cure. He tried using Nytrogen to slow blood cells down and put an end to the cancer. * Quincy Sharp: Quincy Sharp was a political activist. After his friend, Amadeus Arkham died, Sharp revealed his intentions to reopen Arkham Asylum in an effort to create a more secure facility for Gotham's more dangerous criminals. Quincy Sharp came from a rich family with a long and proud military history. An only child and the last of the Sharp dynasty, Quincy himself failed the military academy and his application into the military was denied as well. Then, Sharp then went into the only other job option available for a member of the wealthy Sharp family: city politics. Eventually, Sharp became the Warden of Arkham Asylum. * Jeremiah Arkham: Cast(s) * Bill Skarsgard as The Joker/Jack Napier * Jackson Rathbone as The Riddler/Edward Nigma * Robert Knepper as Ra's Al Ghul * Dave Bautista as Bane/Max Emilio * Jackie Earl Harley as The Great White Shark/Warren White * Christopher Meloni as Dr. Victor Fries * Ian Mcdiarmid as Quincy Sharp * Hugh Laurie as Jeremiah Arkham * Jamee Spader as Professor Hugo Strange * Russell Brand as Killer Moth/Drury Van Cleer * Andrew Scott as Kite-Man/Chuck Brown * Toby Kebbell as Enigma/Peter Lincoln * Ewan Mcgregor as Dr. Jonathan Crane * Cristine Rose as Dr. Leslie Thompkins * Carl Weathers as Aaron Cash * Matthew Perry as Lyle Bolton